Just One Shade Darker
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya's color was the color of shadow, and in brilliant color of light of their teammates he exist to compliment them. Haizaki was well aware he was never part of the symphony of light and shadow of Teikou basketball team. He hated Tetsuya because he is just one shade darker than him and yet not as significant and not tossed aside like him when Kise come to the picture.


**Maaaaa so tired writing this but I make it! This is a somewhat prequel of 'The machinator'  
**

**Credits for Little Blossom and her Puppeteer's Shadow Master ^^ it inspired this story and also she let me borrow some part of her story. However of course this story is not the same as hers ^^/ just the same badass Tetsuya story ho ho ho **

**Disclaimer: I never get sex change and a girl since the day I was born, you know a man own this series right?**

* * *

ōūŌ** One Shade Darker **Ōūō

If there is one person he loathed more than anyone, more than Kise Ryōta who stole his rightful place as Teikou's regular, it would be Kuroko Tetsuya.

He had disliked the phantom player since the very first time he laid his eyes on Kuroko Tetsuya. The frail and almost invisible player everyone in team so fond of. As far as he recalled the dislike stemmed from the fact he was needed because the team needed Tetsuya more than they ever need him. It was not like he wanted his teammates to be his friend or anything touchy, but the fact they deemed someone like Tetsuya was more important in team than a talented player like him.

They never said it on his face, but he always knew he was just a warm body to run around the court when Tetsuya was resting or Akashi wasn't on the mood to play. He was as significant as that, a grey existence in prestigious team of Teikou basketball club. Sometimes... he wondered if he should never come to Teikō in the first place... at all.

* * *

**Teikou Middle School (1st year of GOM)**

Haizaki transferred to Teikō because his father had enough of him making trouble in their town, hoping the high class and strict school would fix him or something. Haizaki sometimes wondered why a loan shark like his father felt the need of a well educated son, like the old man had a honest business and not earning money from intimidating poor and pitiful goons. Nevertheless he obeyed and entered the stuck up school, wearing a jacket and tie instead of gakuran of his old school, which so uncomfortable and suffocating. Unexpectedly the school had a pretty loose policy in regards to uniform so he could loosing the tie and unbutton two first button of his shirt. The food is good and girls also not bad, in overall he can live in this school.

Then his father started to demand him to participate in school activity or basketball club to be exact, because his son should have some respected reputation in this new school. His father had caught him wandering around street basketball gambling area and thought he should use the skill for something useful for once. So reluctantly he came to gym that reserved for basketball club, which was not an easy trip mind you! He at first wondered why they had four gym reserved for one club. No matter how prestigious the club, to monopolize four gyms for themselves was an overkill!

And so he wandered to two gyms in one chilly autumn day, and the stupid principal just had to decide first day of changing uniform to winter one would be next week! The third gym he entered was the largest of four, occupied by first strings players. When he tried asking about the coach or captain the idiots had no idea where but apparently they were on meeting and would be back in few hours. He almost had a fit thinking he had to wait that long but quickly calmed himself so he wouldn't bash these idiot's face just for the heck of it. He could just leave the application form and go to his merry way but he was determined to show his skill and quickly accepted as a regular without delay.

And so he leaned back against the wall as watching pathetic display of the so called first string players A.K.A Teikō's first class cannon fodder. If half of things he heard about the club was true, these guys had close to zero experience in official match. He snickered when he saw one of seniors tried a dunk and almost reached the rim but failed. This was the standard of their first string?

"Good afternoon."

He could tell his heart almost leap out of his chest the moment the monotone and ghostly voice was suddenly heard right from his side, and he hesitantly turned to the side as rubbing his chest. Before him was a teal haired boy wearing white shirt and light blue shorts, looking at him with blank icy blue eyes.

He growled, "What the hell! Don't startle people like that!"

The boy even didn't blink as he muttered an apology, as if he did it all the time. "I heard you are looking for captain and coach?"

Haizaki scowled, "Yeah, you know where they are shorty?"

The shorter boy frowned a little, it almost unnoticeable but it was a frown nonetheless. "Please don't call me that." Haizaki rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know where they are and their meeting should end soon. Did you come to join the club?"

Haizaki nodded, "Yeah, but not just joining I am going to join regular team." He boasted proudly. " Like hell I would be part of these cannon fodder." He said with mocking grimace on his face.

Once again frown settled on his eyebrows, "That's not a very nice thing to say, however..." There was a ghost of smile that briefly painted the shorter teen's lip, "You are ambitious." He commented solemnly."Akashi-kun would like that." For some reason there was something that made Haizaki felt uncomfortable as those pale blue eyes looking at him, and he hated every moment of it.

That was the first meeting of Haizaki Shōgo and Kuroko Tetsuya. Not long after he found out Kuroko Tetsuya was one of regulars, such a nasty surprise that almost made him rethink to join the club. Their captain however...

Haizaki's first impression of Akashi was impressive, that such a short and slightly less frail looking teen than Kuroko could be crowned as captain in his first year. Haizaki would have look down on Akashi like he did Kuroko, but the mere presence Haizaki's honed instinct felt from Akashi stopped him from doing anything stupid. Akashi was slightly taller than Kuroko, with slick red hair and pale skin like Kuroko's. Haizaki didn't know why but for some reason these two left such a contradicting impression and yet he couldn't help but compare as if trying to find a similarity.

Kuroko Tetsuya was blunt, stoic and almost socially awkward. Haizaki had been around blunt and ill mannered thugs his father hired since forever but he doubted they would do what Kuroko Tetsuya did as introductory in regards to him. Kuroko even didn't blink when he told Akashi that Haizaki wanted to be part of regular and his little comment about first string players. As if that was a good point he could recommend about Haizaki.

"Aren't you an ambitious one?" Akashi said in amused tone, red eyes glinted mischievously at him.

A wolf in sheep clothing, Haizaki thought. Scratch that! This was the devil descending to earth in human disguise! Every fiber of his being was screaming danger just with in near vicinity of Akashi Seijūrō. He would have run with his tail between his leg if he had to stay too long with this dangerous man, but for some reason Akashi's words nailed him in place. The red haired captain could give his father a run for his money with how smooth and coaxing his words and mannerism was, and Haizaki felt stupid enough to obediently handed his application over. Like binding a contract with a sweet talking devil.

That time he had no idea how foolish he was.

* * *

The first time he realized how pale he was compared to brilliant color his teammates were, it was not when Daiki passed his defense with insane speed, or when Shintarō went out his way to show his unrivaled and accurate three pointer Haizaki couldn't copy, or Atsushi batted away his dunk casually, not even when Akashi displayed his brilliance and exceptional eyes Haizaki couldn't dream to steal.

It was the dark color of Shadow Kuroko Tetsuya had.

Tetsuya was weak, he couldn't shot and as slow as snail. In overall a horrible basketball player. But not even him could dismiss how good Tetsuya was in his field, continuous use of misdirection in fast paced game and superb field sense and passing that could only caught by chosen players. An extreme outlier Haizaki couldn't comprehend. It was sickening to see the dark color that much darker than his stark against the brightness of their teammates, working in perfect harmony unlike his lone discord.

He hated Kuroko Tetsuya and his color of shadow.

* * *

Kise Ryōta, a new transfer student in second year like he was back then. A hot news in Teikō among girls for his good look and charming personality. Haizaki could safely claim he disliked the new guy, girls were all smoking like chimney whenever he walked pass with their tongue lolling somewhere on their feet. It was not like the new guy made his popularity dimmed or anything, but it was just his nature to dislike someone who had the same thing he did.

That... and because Tetsuya was looking at the new guy with the same look the phantom player had when looking at him. On second thought, it was different.

"What a showoff that new guy..." He grumbled as he watched Kise executed a faster overhead than one his opponents did a moment ago.

"You have no right to say that, Haizaki-kun." A monotone voice that made him almost jumped in fright.

He scowled, "Made a noise or something Tetsuya! You are going to kill someone one day!"

Kuroko didn't even dignify that comment with a response, "What are you doing here Haizaki-kun? Your class couldn't be a self study class like mine because today Touda-sensei is not absent." So that's why he was out here, Haizaki thought.

"How do you know Touda-sensei is present? You are not Akashi the all-knowing captain." Haizaki said with a huff.

"He was teaching my class before yours today." He answered solemnly, "Skipping class will get you in trouble."

Haizaki huffed, "Not as long as it doesn't hurt my basketball career and Akashi won't bug me for it." He retorted back. "Anyway... self study class or not what are you doing out here Tetsuya?"

He became silent for a moment as if pondering his answer, "I am curious about the new transfer student."

Haizaki snorted, "Because he aced every kind of sport PE teacher threw at him? Just with looking you already knew why he did!" Tetsuya was the most observant among their teammates, rivaled only by Akashi and just by one single glance the teal haired boy could tell what Kise's secret skill was.

"I am not curious of his skill." He stated confidently, using that monotone voice Haizaki found annoying since forever. "Both me and Akashi-kun already knew of his good visual understanding." A glace at the grey haired teen beside him, a silent way to say 'just like you' to the taller teen which responded with a scowl. "He is interested in the person and potential."

"..." Haizaki at once felt all alarming bell on his head ringing like mad when he heard that. "Oh."

"Bored..." Haizaki didn't ask what Kuroko was talking about because it can't be anything else but the target he was observing. "His eyes looks so bored... almost like Murasakibara-kun."

"Is that so?" As usual, Tetsuya was scouting around the school on Akashi's command. Invisible pawn with eyes as keen as his own. "Then I will leave so you can do your duty quietly." This was why he hated Tetsuya.

Momoi Satsuki might be the spy of Teikō whose database was ridiculously accurate and borderline illegal, but to read a person so deep just from a look was something only Tetsuya and Akashi could do. It was not something you can gather from information network, human was not that simple. If asked why Akashi was such a feared captain, it was because he could know so much about you just from a glance and human was weak against someone who know their nature, fearing their ugly outer skin to be unveiled. Haizaki didn't know much about how Akashi and Tetsuya could almost read mind, according to Shintarō it was something like reading micro expressions and body language.**(1)**

The frown of your eyebrow.

Slight quirk on the corner of your lips.

Narrowing eyes.

The gesture of hands.

The pace of your steps.

Their eyes were quick in spotting these even in the heat of basketball match. Aomine and Murasakibara never really pay attention to Akashi's and Tetsuya's hushed discussion on the end of the bench, one was too excited while the latter was too ignorant. Haizaki and Midorima in the other hand watched in horror at Akashi's eyes's glint and stoic face Kuroko made when they laid out what's on their opponent's mind as if that was the most normal thing in the world to their coach as material of their strategy.

And Tetsuya had the gall to say observing people was a _hobby_ of his. At least Akashi never called it a hobby.

Their brilliant and pure hearted ace was too ignorant so he just laugh at that, as if his partner's hobby was some sort of funny joke. To Haizaki there was no more dangerous man other than one who was interested in stripingp someone off of their outer shell.

Haizaki's bad feeling was proofed true when Kuroko (the**_ pass specialist_** of Generation of Miracle) missed the pass he intended for Aomine. The basketball idiot didn't notice how odd for his partner to miss, for his one track of mind only concentrating on chasing the ball. **(2)**

And surprise!

The ball hit Kise Ryōta who happened walking pass, and Daiki ran to retrieve the ball with apologetic grin. Tetsuya had long went back to the shadow as Aomine exchanged a casual greeting with Kise who was not pleased to be hit by the ball. And just like that, curiosity drew Kise like moth to flame as he peered in. In a blink of an eyes Kise was mesmerized by Daiki's fluid play, and in the corner of his eyes Haizaki caught Tetsuya and Akashi stood side by side watching the unfolding drama.

**"Excuse me! I want to join the club!"**

Kise Ryōta handed his application form in record time, just in span of five minutes after Tetsuya threw a ball on his head of all things.

Haizaki looked at Akashi and Tetsuya who was standing in the corner of the gym, they were watching Kise who was staring at Aomine displaying his agility and dashed through three players in one fluid move. They looked the same as ever as watching Kise's body language. Hand on the side gripping the fabric of his pants, excited trembling on his shoulders, and spark of excitement on those amber eyes. That was not the eyes of a bored teen but a man who had just found his purpose.

The grey haired teen felt he had swallowed a very sour lemon as Akashi's red eyes narrowed at _him_ in amusement.

* * *

"It seems I won't get along with this new guy." He said to them in the best disinterested voice he could muster.

Their captain, the genius chessmaster as always ignored the hint of protest on his voice. "Is that so?"

Akashi assigned Tetsuya to be Kise's personal instructor, like he didn't see that from miles away! Their captain obviously wanted to have an iron hold on Kise like one he had on his teammates and Tetsuya was the perfect one to put it on Kise. He almost pitied the blond when Kise pulled a face at the announcement, Kise definitely was hoping for Aomine. The ace was too ignorant for anything but basketball for a responsibility, the best he could do was driving Kise to be as basketball idiot as he was. With his skill Kise didn't need a personal instructor to teach him technique, he could pick that up along the way. Tetsuya was chosen by Akashi to teach Kise something his eyes would never pick up.

**Devotion**

They didn't wait for long since in three weeks time after one not so impressive practice match with a no name high school, Kise was already following Tetsuya around like a lost puppy. Calling him Kuroko-chi like he did Aomine, and even became closer to Tetsuya than with Aomine in record time. He didn't know what to make out of this development, especially how attached Kise to Kuroko reminded him eerily of Murasakibara to Akashi.

Why Akashi arranged Tetsuya to get a lapdog, Haizaki didn't want to know but nothing good for him ever happened when Akashi is plotting for Tetsuya.

* * *

Haizaki gritted his teeth in annoyance, the referee they assigned today must had a grudge against him or something! The bastard was so damn keen and every little mistake counted as a foul, and it was already his third for the first half! The captain of course was not pleased by his performance, especially if those narrowed eyes was any indication.

"Haizaki, out!" Akashi said with crossed arms, blatantly ignoring the scowl on Haizaki's face who stormed to the bench.

"Tetsuya, you are in." Akashi called and the phantom player flinched a little at the harder than necessary high five Haizaki gave him.

"Haizaki you!" Aomine bristled at the grey haired player who chucked down his water. "I am going to..."

Tetsuya, the ever calming presence of their team raised his hands in placating gesture in front of his partner. "I don't mind." A line Tetsuya repeated many times in regards to him, one that people kept mistaking as Tetsuya just being the _kind_ and calm person he was. "Just concentrate on the game Aomine-kun." For Haizaki it was a line Tetsuya used to keep reminding him how significant he was in team. He was not the always present shadow of the team like Tetsuya was, he was just a grey existence.

On the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Ryōta glaring at him murderously for hurting the precious Kuroko-chi, "Pathetic dog." He mouthed in annoyance.

* * *

"Tetsuya, what's Kise doing?" Of course everyone could see what the blond was doing, he was challenging Haizaki for the regular spot. It was an unspoken 'why you let him do such foolish thing' in Akashi's part.

Kuroko sighed, "My apologies, I tried to stop him but Kise-kun is too stubborn to listen."

Aomine huffed, "He has guts but can he do this? It's too early to challenge Haizaki even thought out of the five of us he is the weakest like Kise said" Aomine said tiredly.

"He is going to be instantly destroyed." Kuroko answered his partner in a heartbeat.

The blue haired teen snorted, "You can't be more blunt than that Tetsu!" He said as he patted Kuroko on the back in friendly gesture.

Midorima turned to Akashi, his brows furrowed. "Akashi... are you going to let them do this?"

"I'll allow it, let's see how it goes." Akashi said nonchalantly.

Of course he defeated the talented newbie without much hitch, then as if called by heaven itself the new woman of his came to fetch him. Haizaki was not really into this kind of girl but he stole her from Kise just out of spite. He enjoyed every moment he had from gloating his achievement as the blond was nailed to the floor from his recent lost.

Whatever... Tetsuya undoubtedly would pick up the shattered Kise-kun later.

But this would teach Tetsuya and Kise, it was not that easy to get rid of him.

* * *

"This unexpectedly not a bad thing to let Kise challenging Haizaki like that." Akashi said in amused tone.

He was never interested in meeting but here he was eavesdropping the meeting of the brains of their team, namely Akashi, Shintarō and Tetsuya. No, he was not eavesdropping from the next room or outside of the door, Teikō Middle School was rich enough to build thick wall for its building. He had never been in the meeting but Akashi liked his seat near the window too much that he even used the same spot for meeting. His father's goon was useful for once to give him a set of spying device, it was a cheap stuff but the sound he heard from the receiver was clear enough to hear.

"So watching the copy cat beaten by the cat burglar is interesting to you Akashi?" Midorima, their shrewd Shooting Guard asked. **(3)**

Haizaki flushed a deep red as an image of him and Kise in cat ears flashed on his mind, damn you Shintarō! Akashi's almost maniacal laugh he heard was not helping. "Why... actually... I don't mind... ha ha..." Akashi said between his laugh, a rare display of his lost of composure, "Watching it again."

"Akashi-kun, I will not approve it for the next time." That warning tone only could be used by Tetsuya in regards to Akashi, "Challenging someone for regular spot in such way and in front all of us to boot."

Akashi quirked an eyebrow, "I think it was unexpectedly shrewd of him, knowing Haizaki... he won't fulfill the end of bargain if not in that kind of setting."

"If he _will_ win I won't mind." Kuroko stated which earned a gasp from shocked Midorima. "Kise-kun challenged Haizaki-kun in spite of knowing he would lose."

Midorima pulled a face, "I know Kise is an idiot but I never know he is that stupid! Why you didn't say anything to him Kuroko? You let him created an unnecessary fuss!"

The green haired shooter was never in good term with Kuroko but he had more respect on phantom layer than he ever did Haizaki. Kuroko rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I tried, but he has spending too much time around Aomine-kun and well... "

"Daiki's stubbornness rubbed off on him?" Akashi finished for the phantom player.

"Like we need another basketball idiot." Midorima grumbled under his breath.

"He used 'you never know unless you tried' back on me." Kuroko said with a sigh, "He was doing better than I thought though..."

Midorima scoffed, "You think? He lost in 3 points game in less than five minutes."

"He started playing three months ago, while Haizaki-kun played since grade school." Kuroko pointed out in a heartbeat, winning the argument in record time as usual. "With that almost nonexistent experience compared to Haizaki-kun's I would say he has potential."

Akashi leaned in, interested in what Kuroko would say next. "So do you think..."

CLICK

Haizaki cut the line off in fear of what he would hear next. Luckily he had stocked his fridge with some drinks, he would need it after this.

* * *

Midorima had left the meeting, leaving both Akashi and Kuroko alone in the room. The captain reached out to his drawers and pulled button like device on the underside of his desk. "So what do you think?" _How much he has heard? _

Kuroko shrugged, "Does it matter?"

The red haired teen chuckled as he nodded in agreement, "How I pity Haizaki... his method is not praiseworthy but he contributes for Teikō's victory until now."

"..." Kuroko sighed, "Regardless... it's just a matter of time." It was a statement judging from the firm tone he used,"that..."

* * *

Haizaki didn't know what possessed him to space out any longer, and his unoccupied fingers once again turn out the receiver. "It's just a matter of time before he is left behind in dust." Tetsuya's voice echoed loud and clear to his ears.

There was a soft laugh that couldn't mistaken but belong to Akashi, "You are always keen Tetsuya."

A sigh erupted from the other, "I don't really like this, even if Haizaki-kun has become increasingly problematic to just toss him aside is..."

The grey haired teen gritted his teeth, so that it? At last the inevitable happened, he was really tossed aside by the team.

"We are painted with villainous shade in the eyes of our opponents because of Haizaki's play." Akashi began, "While victory is absolute I would like to repaint that image with new colors and for that..." He trailed off with a smirk. "The dull and dusty color of Haizaki have to go... "

Ha ha ha... dull? Dusty? So that's what Akashi thought of him.

"Our glorious history is just started, the moment we welcome Ryōta to our team it would be the beginning of our legend Tetsuya.." Akashi said in solemn yet somewhat thrilled voice. "We will need your shadow to outline brilliant color of our light..."

"I know..." Kuroko answered firmly. "It's my duty as the shadow of Teikō."

In the end he was that significant unlike Tetsuya who was the shadow who enchants the brilliance of his teammates, he was just a grey existence in their eyes. A color that unneeded in canvas of glory the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

It was fucking funny how _kind_ Akashi sounded when said it's for his sake the captain asked him to quit the club. Akashi sounded fucking sincere too, his acting of disbelief and shock should get an Oscar, Haizaki thought bitterly as he let go of Akashi's collar.

"Fine, as you wish... I will quit!"

Akashi nodded, there was no smile on his lips but Haizaki knew Akashi was smiling inside. "Very well... to public knowledge it would be me forcing you to quit because of our violent attitude."

He snickered, "Sounds good, very good to save my dignity before Ryōta kicked my ass out of the team for real..." He said sarcastically before stormed out of the gym. On the corner of his eyes Tetsuya was looking at him with his blank teal eyes, the same look he received in the first meeting.

What are you thinking Tetsuya? Is that pity? Mocking me perhaps?

* * *

Two long years without basketball, or so everyone in official basketball circle thought about him. After all who won't believe Akashi Seijūrō when he said so? Akashi said that Haizaki Shōgo quit basketball so everyone would believe it without question. He wanted to proof Akashi wrong with working his ass off in street basketball gambling circle. He could and would beat Ryōta and took his rightful throne as one of the Generation of Miracles.

Screw Akashi!

Screw Tetsuya!

Just because they said he was less talented than Ryōta didn't mean they were right! Akashi always claimed he always right but this time he was wrong!

That's why he appeared before Ryōta and crushed his pathetic team slowly and stole everything he copied, it was so pleasurable to crush Ryōta bit by bit. He wondered if Akashi or Tetsuya was watching this match, and see he was not that significant to be tossed aside from glory!

"KISE-KUN! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

It was not hard to guess whose voice that was, and just like that Ryōta looked at one direction as if he could find the phantom player among the crowd. But the determination that once again painted his face said, yes, he did find the phantom player.

"Kuroko-chi..."

There was a thin smile on his face as he said how foolish Haizaki was to be so proud for stealing a girl he hardly concerned of. "Don't get so cocky Shōgo!"

Haizaki's eyes widened as Kise did a perfect copy of Midorima's long distance shot. This was impossible, his mind screamed. He could only gape at Ryōta who was panting but had renewed determination to beat him. "You can take all woman or title you want..." The copycat said, "I have a much more important promise to keep."

"I'll definitely get there! DON'T YOU GET ON MY WAY!"

Helpless, that was the only thing he could think of as he struggled to keep up with Kise. He tried and tried but at the face of perfect copy of his former teammates he was powerless. And once again he came to realization, there was a gap between him and them and Tetsuya of all people was the one who outline that gap with perfect clarity. Akashi might say Tetsuya depended on them as a shadow but it was also Tetsuya who pushed them to become miracle they were now. Like now Ryōta was shining brighter for the sake of a promise and he was nothing but a obstacle on his way.

He lost, Akashi once again right... Kise beat him, his pride was crushed just like what the red head predicted.

In one pathetic attempt for revenge he waited for either Kise or Tetsuya to appear, of course Daiki just had to get on the way and knocked the light out of him.

Part of him was relieved Daiki stopped him, with this he'd stop trying to close the gap he knew would always there. This was reality he had tried to run away from for so long, definite line between him and them. He hated Kuroko Tetsuya for being a shadow they acknowledged, putting the phantom player in the same pedestal as theirs while he was just a dull grey compared to their brilliant color of light.

Stealing something unreachable was just stupid... he wondered why he kept trying for years.

Maybe because his dull grey long to be as brilliant as theirs... and that's why he hated Tetsuya's color which just _one shade_ darker than his and yet exist in brilliant light of Generation of Miracles.

It's just one shade...

and yet...

* * *

˚¬˚** this is how I look when I saw Akashi in 176Q** **I can't stop kyaaaa kyaaaaa and I just have to write a fic with him in badass spotlight with Kuroko! **

**1. This method of reading people is real, I guess everyone know body language but micro expression is almost like Sherlock stuff... if Kuroko's hobby is observing people I just think he can do this.  
**

**2. This is the scene I ask from Blossom to borrow, isn't it just so badass Kuroko invited Kise to the club with careful calculation?  
**

**3. I just think it's hilarious to compare them as cat vs cat, even though Haizaki didn't break into anyone's house LOL  
**

**REVIEW****  
****REVIEW  
**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIE  
****REVIEW****REVIEW**  
RREVIEWR  
RREVR  
RR  
R  



End file.
